In an infrared remote controller which is generally widely used, a controlled apparatus and the remote controller communicate a control signal in a “1:1” relation, and the remote controller remote-controls the controlled apparatus. Thus, a user performs an operation of directing the remote controller toward the controlled apparatus, and the natural and simple operation of the user who is intuitively aware of one desired controlled apparatus allows the controlled apparatus to be remote-controlled.
Moreover, in a non-patent document 1 or the like, a method based on the UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) standard has been suggested, as a method of detecting and remote-controlling electronic devices on a network. On the other hand, as a remote control apparatus, a network remote controller for remote control has been recently used, which is connected to a communication line such as an Ethernet and a network complying with a wireless LAN standard, with a plurality of controlled apparatuses such as a plurality of types of electronic devices, and which can be identified in substantially the same address system position system) as that of the plurality of controlled apparatuses. If the aforementioned network remote controller is constructed on the basis of the aforementioned UPnP standard, the user manually selects the electronic device that the user desires to operate, from a list of the electronic devices displayed on an operation screen of the network remote controller.
Moreover, a patent document 1 or the like discloses a remote control method in which there are provided one mouse, a plurality of computers each of which is provided with a fixation point detecting apparatus, and a changing apparatus for changing a mouse signal. Specifically, the changing apparatus remote-controls the plurality of computers by changing the destination of the mouse signal with respect to one computer on which the user, who operates the mouse, turns one's eyes.    Non-Patent Document 1: Universal Plug And Play Standard (standardization by UPnP Forum)    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. Hei 6-35588